Deployable leading and trailing edge devices have been used for many years to control the attitude and lift/drag characteristics of modern aircraft. In particular, conventional trailing edge ailerons located on left and right aircraft wings are deployed asymmetrically to roll the aircraft. Trailing edge flaps are generally deployed symmetrically to create high lift wing configurations suitable for landing and take-off. The flaps are then stowed for more efficient operation at cruise conditions.
Conventional trailing edge devices typically include flaps, ailerons, or flaperons that are hinged relative to the wing, and are driven between the stowed and deployed positions by one or more actuators. Such devices are typically supported with multiple pins arranged along a hinge axis. Each pin can be supported by a bracket pair consisting of a wing bracket carried by the wing, and a trailing edge device bracket carried by the trailing edge device. Multiple (e.g., three or more) bracket pairs and corresponding pins provide for system redundancy, so that if one bracket or pin fails, the remaining brackets and pins can support the trailing edge device relative to the wing.
The foregoing approach for providing redundant support systems for a trailing edge device is typically used when the trailing edge device has a relatively large spanwise dimension, as is the case for some existing aircraft wings. For smaller devices, space constraints have resulted in alternate design approaches. In such cases, the spanwise dimension may be too small to readily accommodate more than two pairs of wing/trailing edge device brackets and associated pins. Accordingly, such trailing edge devices may be outfitted with a “catcher” or other arrangement that prevents the trailing edge device from separating from the wing in the event that one of the brackets or pins fails. Catchers have been installed on existing aircraft.
FIGS. 1A-1C schematically illustrate an existing catcher device. Beginning with FIG. 1A, an aircraft wing 10 can include a trailing edge device 30 (e.g., an aileron) that is supported relative to the wing 10 for rotation about a pivot axis 53. The wing 10 can include two spaced-apart wing supports 14 that align with two corresponding aileron supports 34. Pins 52 are connected between the wing supports 14 and the aileron supports 34, and actuators 56 deploy and stow the aileron 30, as indicated by arrows A. The aileron 30 can also include inboard and outboard edge panels 36, and each edge panel 36 can be positioned proximate to a catcher support 18 carried by the wing 10.
FIG. 1B illustrates a detail of one of the edge panels 36 and the corresponding catcher support 18. The catcher support 18 carries a catcher 55 having an opening 54. The edge panel 36 includes a stub 57 that extends along the pivot axis 53 and is received in the opening 54 of the catcher 55. FIG. 1C illustrates an end view of the edge panel 36 and catcher support 18 shown in FIG. 1B, and illustrates the stub 57 received in the catcher opening 54. During normal operation, the stub 57 does not contact the catcher 55. If one of the pins 52, wing supports 14, or aileron supports 34 (FIG. 1A) fails, the stub 57 shifts and is “caught” by the catcher 55, thereby preventing the aileron 34 from separating from the wing 10.
While the foregoing arrangements for providing redundant support for the aileron 30 have proven suitable, aircraft manufacturers are under continuing pressure to reduce the weight and improve the efficiency of such devices. Accordingly, there remains an unmet need in this technology.